The present invention relates to a sealing tool for sealing a package trough with a covering film.
Packages, particularly for foods, are becoming increasingly important today in making foods durable. For packaging, the foods are placed in a so-called package trough and the package trough is then closed gas-tight with a covering film by sealing the covering film onto the edge of the package trough.